The Fairy Tale of Natsu Dragneel
by BOGO
Summary: A story following the life of Natsu Dragneel. Strictly NatZa. Rated M for language and possible Lemons. Summary sucks because I still don't know how this story will go. Hopefully it will be good.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

EDIT: 4/9/2017

So, after a few days, I decided that I did not like the chapters I wrote. Whilst the main content of them will remain (although it may not be seen until later chapters), I am going to rewrite the chapters I have up. I was dissatisfied with the fight scenes especially. I know I can do better than that, so I will actually be doing rough drafts of chapters this time. I am leaving the same intro from before because it still applies.

Author's Note/ Intro:  
So, I guess I should probably introduce myself before we get started here. I'll go ahead and address myself as BOGO, my most used username. Now, you may be asking yourself why my fanfiction username isn't BOGO? Well, that is because I want readers to know what type of fiction I will be writing, which in case you haven't guessed, will be NatZa based stories.

Let me go ahead and get this out of the way first, I am not a writer, by any means of the definition. I am an engineer, and have the imagination of a rock, and my writing skills are probably not much better. However, Fairy Tail, and in particular, NatZa, is something that I am sort of passionate about, and after reading the many stories on this site, I figured I would go ahead and give it a try (evidence of my poor writing skills can probably seen in this sentence that I am pretty sure is grammatically fucked up). Also, and not trying to sound like a dick here, this story is for me. I am writing it because it's something I want to read, meaning most reviews will probably be ignored, especially any hateful ones. I know I am not very good at writing, and I don't really care to get any better given it does not affect my personal and professional life. I just figured if it's going to be written, might as well post it here so maybe others can enjoy it, but when it comes to how the story is written, plot development, character structure, etc., it will be done explicitly to my liking. That said, feel free to leave a review, you have every right to do so and I don't want to discourage you from doing what you want.

Anywho, with that tidbit aside, time to toss out some "disclaimers". Paring is strictly NatZa, JerZa will probably be in here for some angst and plot development, but there will be nothing beyond simple conversation between Erza and Jellal, I simply hate his character. Natsu will probably be a bit OP, but not too much. I don't think I will every have him lose a fight, but I will probably have him knocking on death's door a few times. Also, Natsu will be smarter in the things like love and relationships. When it comes to book smarts, he will still be the lovable idiot, but when it comes to real life stuff, he will be a bit smarter. I'm still on the fence of whether I will make him strategically smarter or leave him as the same gung-ho, just start fighting kind of guy. To be perfectly honest, I have not story outline at all, I just brainstorm before each chapter. Probably will have explicit language, maybe some lemons too, so I'm just gonna go ahead and rate this 'M'. Also, I probably won't be super detailed in fights, I know I probably won't be able to list off magic attacks used. As far as ages go, Natsu and Gray will be 8 when Natsu joins FT, and Erza and Mira will be one year older. Once Lucy joins, She, Natsu, and Gray will be 17, making Erza and Mira 18. Once Gajeel joins, he will be the same age as Natsu. Well without further ado, let's get this started (after the ownership disclaimer, of course).

 **DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. All other works and references belong to their respective owners.

"Regular talk between humans"

 _Inner Thoughts_

'Inner thoughts between personalities and people' (i.e. telepathic communication or talking to an inner demon)

 **MAGIC**

 **Setting**

* * *

 **7 Years Ago, unnamed Forest** (I am not good at keeping up with the canon years, so I will have the time when Lucy joins as the origin date)

"IGNEEL, WHERE ARE YOU?!", an unknown voice bellowed near Makarov, 3rd guild master of the famed Fairy Tail guild. Intrigued to hear the voice of a boy in a vast, and thought empty, forest, he followed the direction the scream originated from. As he came closer, he heard the sound of fighting and started running towards a clearing. Once he reached it, he was greeted by a most shocking scene. There were easily over 40 dead Vulcans, creatures that most average mages would have difficulty fighting, much less killing. However, that was not the most shocking thing. No, that was reserved for the bloody and bruised boy that laid in the center of all the bodies, crying.

"What is the matter boy?", asked Makarov.

"My father, I can't find my father!", replied the pinkette.

"Your father? Who is he, what is his name?"

"His name is Igneel, the Fire Dragon King…"

"C'mon now boy, don't mess with me. Everyone knows that dragons no longer exist, they all died-", Makarov tried to say, when suddenly a flaming fist was approaching his face.

"IGNEEL IS NOT DEAD! **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST,** " yelled the boy.

Being one of the Ten Wizard Saints, a simple attack such as this was easy to dodge for Makarov. However, once the boy's fist struck the ground, he was shocked for the second time for that day. At impact, a crater that easily rivaled the size of his guild formed in the ground.

"I apologize my boy, such destruction can clearly only be caused by a dragon. I must ask, how does a human such as yourself have the capability of using dragon magic?", Makarov asked.

"Igneel taught me. It's called Dragon Slayer Magic. He taught me it in order to protect myself and the ones I will come to care about. Well, that as well as to defeat Acnologia.", replied the boy. Makarov was unsure how many more surprises his old heart could handle in one day. The child just nonchalantly mentioned the name of a dragon that was rumored to be able to fight on par with the Great Dark Mage Zeref from centuries ago.

'Perhaps this is the boy…', thought Makarov.

"Tell you what boy, while I do not know where Igneel is, how about you come with me and join my guild?", asked Makarov.

"Guild, what is that?"

"Well, simply put, it where mages gather in order to take on jobs to make money. However, my guild is so much more. It is a place where its members can call home, a place where everyone is family, a place you can feel safe. In addition, due to the nature of a mage's work, they travel all over the country of Fiore, meaning you may be able to gather information of your father's whereabouts from fellow guild members. So, want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Sure, old man, seems fun!", replied Natsu with a large grin, the first smile to find his face since the disappearance of Igneel.

"So, tell me, what is your name, son?"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

And thus starts the epic fairy tale of Natsu Dragneel.


	2. Chapter 2: Intro to Faiy Tail

Author's Note:

Here's the second chapter. Not much to really say about this one, just a simple intro to Fairy Tail and its core members.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. All other works and references belong to their respective owners.

"Regular talk between humans"

 _Inner Thoughts_

'Inner thoughts between personalities and people' (i.e. telepathic communication or talking to an inner demon)

 **MAGIC**

 **Setting**

* * *

 **7 years ago, Magnolia/Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

After a few days of travel, two figures walked into the limits of the city of Magnolia. Soon, the two walked up to a fairly large building, with two slightly smaller doors.

"Well, welcome to your new home.", stated the shorter man as he swung open the doors.

"Listen up brats, today we have a new member joining our family. His name is Natsu Dragneel. Now, let's welcome him the only way we know how. Time to party!", yelled out the guild master as the guild hall erupted into cheers.

'Looks like these guys will make a fine new family', thought Natsu as he wiped away a tear.

"Now, where do you want your guild mark, and what color?", asked Makarov.

"Red, and on my right shoulder!", replied Natsu.

"There, now it's official. Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Natsu began wondering around the hall, taking in the sight of his new home.

"Hey there shrimp, names Mira, nice to meet ya!", stated a white haird girl, with a hand stretched out.

"Hey, I'm not a shrimp! And why do you have your hand out like that?", asked Natsu.

"Silly, it's called a handshake. You grab my hand and shake it up and down. Its considered a greeting and a method of showing respect.", explained Mira.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't interacted with humans much before, and Igneel never really taught me this type of stuff."

"Igneel, who's that?"

"He is the Fire Dragon King, and my father. He taught me Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Tch, fire magic, you must be some weakling. Name's Gray by the way.", scoffed a black haired boy, wearing only underwear.

"How about you put on some clothes before trying to diss me, stripper.", jested Natsu.

"Who you calling stripper, flame-breath?"

"Who you calling flame-breath, popsicle?"

As if on cue, the two boys dashed at each other and started brawling.

"STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!", ordered a red-headed girl wearing armor as she punched the two boys, sending them flying into the wall.

'Wow, this girl is really strong!', thought Natsu with a grin. 'And this icicle seems like a pretty cool guy, I bet if I make him my rival, we could have some fun times.'

"Oh buzz off Erza.", snarled Mira.

"Humph," grunted Erza as she stormed off.

After a few more hours of partying, Natsu broke off from the crowd to catch a breather. After a bit, he noticed that Erza was sitting all by herself. Puzzled as to why she wasn't joining in on the fun, he approached her table and took a seat.

"How come you are all by yourself, Erza?"

"Oh, hey Natsu. No real reason, I just like to be by myself."

Not wanting to leave her alone, he decided to strike up a conversation with her.

"Say, how come you are wearing armor inside the guild? I mean, you are plenty strong without it, so it doesn't make much sense to wear it. Why not wear something as pretty as you?", asked Natsu innocently. Erza's face instantly changed into the color of her hair.

"I j-j-j-just do okay! I don't really want to talk about it…", replied Erza timidly at first, but Natsu could tell there was a tone of sadness in the latter part.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to remember something painful."

"No, it's okay, thanks for understanding. By the way, how could you tell I have a troubled past?"

"Well, part of it is my dragon's intuition, but even without it, I could tell. Let's just say I have experience with pain as well, I could see the tell-tale signs from a mile away."

"What happened?"

"Well, even though I call Igneel my father, I know that he isn't really my dad. I sometime wonder if my parents hated me, and that's why the abandoned me. I hope that's not the case though, maybe something happened to them, making it to where they couldn't be in my life, but that doesn't exactly make it any better, ya know?", explained Natsu as he wiped away the tears that fell down his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, I have a new family now!", replied Natsu with a large grin plastered on his face.

'Wow, how can this boy with such a troubled past be so happy. Maybe he can teach me how to be happy too', thought Erza.

"So, have you ever been on a mission before, Natsu?"

"Nope. Gramps briefly explained to me what they are, but I have never been on one before."

"Would you l-l-l-like to go on one with me?", asked Erza nervously.

"Sure, I would love that! Let's go on one now!", said Natsu ecstatically as he grabbed Ezra's hand and rushed out of the guild.

'His hands are so warm…'

* * *

Author's Afterword:

Well, there ya go. Just a small into to FT, as well as the initial seed to Natsu's and Erza's relationship. Just as a forewarning, their relationship is not going to really flourish into a romantic one until later, this is just setting them up to be close friends.


End file.
